Together Forever
by CLfev
Summary: WHAT WAS LILY AND JAMES' WEDDING LIKE? Lily Evans and James Potter's wedding-- a one chapter fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are familiar to you. They are owned by J.K Rowling, and this fan fiction is written solely for entertainment.  
  
A/N: This is just a story of Lily and James' wedding. What's a word that can describe it. account! I haven't seen one yet, so I'm writing my own. Tell me if you've written one b/c I wanna read it! Enjoy!  
  
Lily stood up in front of the massive mirror that was placed before her. Everyone in the room gasped and squealed ecstatically. Her mother smooth out the crisp, white dress around her hips, as the hair stylist straightened out a few tiny hairs under the elegant bun that rested atop her head. Lily smiled and laughed at everyone's enthusiasm is a playful way as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was usually a modest person but today, she really thought she was beautiful. Her skin was flawless and her make-up was exquisite. Her mother had insisted on hiring a make-up and hair stylist, whom Lily was excited about even thought she thought it was quite unnecessary. Her mother checked her wrist watch and gasped.  
"OH Heavens! Look at the time! Everyone out except the bride! Out! Out!" she exclaimed, shooing all the girls out of the room. Lily and her mother were alone. Mrs. Evans beamed at her daughter in the mirror. She could hardly believe her little girl was getting married. She had met the groom plenty of times and she knew completely that Lily would be well taken care of.  
"I'm so proud of you, dear," she said, smiling. She checked her watch again. "I'd better get out there. Your father will be here shortly," She squeezed Lily's shoulder and left.  
Lily stared at herself. She could hardly believe she was getting married! And, several years ago, she would have died first before marrying this man! But it wasn't until their seventh year at Hogwarts, that she looked beyond the arrogance and found something that made her truly care about him. She smiled, when she suddenly heard the door click. She turned to see Sirius standing there. He grinned playfully.  
"Where is everyone? I missed a room full of girls?!" he teased.  
Lily rolled her eyes. He had always been the one who mastered the art of flirting with five girls at a time. He walked forward, smiling.  
"How are ya feeling?" he asked casually. Lily took at deep breath and smiled at herself and Sirius in the mirror.  
"Never better," she said. Sirius gave her a lopsided grin.  
"You look absolutely AMAZING!" he exclaimed. Lily laughed. Her modesty was kicking in again. She swatted the remark away. Sirius scoffed.  
"No, really. James is really lucky to have you. You know he's been dreaming of this day for years," he said. Lily turned red and looked away.  
"I just can't believe this! If I was still 14 or 15, you would be the last person I would think to be walking down the aisle with him." Sirius exclaimed, baffled. Lily felt tears welling up in her eyes.  
"He cares about you a lot, Lily. For years he wanted you to know that." Sirius added. Lily blinked back the tears and smiled. Someone called for Sirius a little ways outside the door.  
"I'm coming!" he yelled back. He made his way toward the door. He stopped at the handle.  
"Take care of him, alright?" he said grinning, giving her a wink. Lily spilled out a smile.  
"I will," she said simply before the door closed behind him, leaving her to wait for her father.  
  
*******James noticed Sirius exiting the Brides room and making his way between Remus and himself. Getting himself into place, Sirius nudged James to make sure he was listening.  
"You lucky bastard," he murmured out the side of his mouth. James and Remus (who must have heard) laughed.  
"What'd she look like?" James asked eagerly. Sirius wagged his finger at his best friend.  
"Nope, can't tell ya. It's bad luck." He teased. James rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. This is it, he thought. This was the day he had been dreaming about since he first laid eyes on Lily. He chewed at the inside of his mouth nervously. Events in his life flashed through his mind. Memories of the pranks he and his friends pulled, the Quiddich games, Lily yelling at him for being conceited, sneaking out under his invisibility cloak to keep Remus company in the Shrieking Shack, transforming in the majestic white stag he became, hexing Snape, and then of course, the first time he kissed Lily(and she kissed back). He could hardly believe he had come so far to actually marrying her. This is it, he said to himself again. Remus elbowed him.  
"No cold feet, right?" Remus joked, grinning. James laughed.  
"Are you kidding? I never get cold feet. Not now." He replied. Suddenly, everything became silent. The music started playing, making James feel extremely faint. Oh god, he thought to himself. This is it. *******Lily had followed her beaming father out a backdoor, so no one would see her before she walked down the aisle. Situating herself behind the bridesmaids, who were giggling excitedly, Lily was careful not to step on the white gown at her feet when the music began to play. When the harmonic melody began, she squeezed her father's hand, who then squeezed back.  
"You look magnificent, honey." Her father whispered proudly. Lily smiled at him, so entirely glad her parents liked James, even though she knew they would. Before she knew it, the bridesmaids began to disappear until, she and her father were the only ones left to walk down the aisle.  
  
*******James leaned back on his heels anxiously. He smiled back to the bridesmaids who were smiling at him with excitement. He tried to nod politely when Lily's sister Petunia came down. He wasn't exactly fond of her, but was polite none the less. Of course, Petunia did not seem to want to be there. She never liked the fact of witchcraft or wizardry and all that and found anyone who studied it were, "freaks". Before he knew it, he saw the first glimpse of a white silky material before he saw Lily completely. Sirius elbowed him right when Lily was where everyone could see her. Dear god. he thought. Remus, James, Sirius and Peter's jaws dropped instantly. She was incredible! She fortunately was not wearing a veil, which she had made perfectly clear that she did not want any sort of material blocking her sight on her wedding day and she had made an excellent choice. Her dark red hair lay elegantly aloft her head, her eye make up brought out her entrancing green eyes even though James found her whole face beautiful without make-up. Her impeccably white teeth gleamed, her skin was perfect, but nothing compared to the dress.  
It was a strapless gown with a crisply cut hem, embroidered with subtle flowers. It curved over her perfectly shaped hips then spread out into a small hoop. She was also wearing the pearl necklace he had gotten her for Christmas last year. James had never, ever seen anyone look so beautiful and he finally was able to register that she was about to marry HIM. He became more and more entranced at she drew nearer. *******Lily nearly laughed out loud when she saw the Marauders (as everyone called them) expressions. Instead, she smiled broadly, making their jaws drop lower. She twinkled her green eyes at the guests around her, who gasped and complimented her quietly as she walked past them. If she hadn't held herself in, she would have probably dropped her jaw too. She had never seen James look so handsome ever. Of course, there was nothing anyone could do about his hair, but he had made a promise he would not mess it up thinking it would look cool, which she gratefully appreciated. He looked more taken aback at her every step closer she took. She prayed this was a good thing as she met James at the alter. *******Seeing Lily close to him, took his breath away. Seriously. The minute she stepped up next to him, the air was sucked from his lungs. Lily kissed her father on the cheek before tuning to James. Mr. Evans nodded to James for stepping down and sitting next to his tearful wife. James grinned sincerely as Lily placed her hand in his. Stepping up another step they both turned to the pastor.  
Remus leaned forward to Sirius so no one could hear them as the pastor began the ceremony.  
"Do you think he'll forget about us after they get married?" he asked Sirius. Sirius turned his head a bit toward Remus as if he was stupid.  
"Well, we'll have to physically beat him if he does begin to forget. You with me, Moony?" Sirius answered. Remus laughed softly.  
"I'm with ya."  
  
James was hardly listening to what the pastor was saying. He just held onto Lily's hands with all his heart, hoping that the rest of his life would be like this moment. Looking into Lily's green eyes, he knew he would never, ever, ever do anything to hurt her and looking into her eyes, he knew he would die for her. He quickly jumped back to reality when he heard Lily and then, suddenly himself say the two most incredible words in his vocabulary.  
"I do."  
  
The pastor smiled at the two of them.  
"Mr. Potter, you may kiss the bride," Lily blushed adorably, Sirius snickered and James smiled deviously. Gently pulling Lily closer to him, he held her close as he lowered his head towards hers.  
  
*******Lily's eyelids exploded with a loving passion as James' lips met hers. She felt James trying to keep from smiling as the guests cheered happily. When they finally (and reluctantly) pulled apart, she looked at him only briefly before turning to the guest who were whistling and clapping enthusiastically. James gripped her hand, as they made their way down the aisle, embracing friends and family members. Lily embraced her new mother-in-law.  
"Take good care of him, dear. He needs it," Mrs. Potter joked. Lily laughed, kissing her on the cheek.  
"I'll tame him," she cracked back. Mrs. Potter laughed, as Lily turned to her other friends and family. She was married and it still hadn't registered in her brain yet. She was going to be with James for the rest of her long, happy life.  
  
*******James greeted his friends from Hogwarts, received pats on the back, and kisses on the cheeks from tearful (female) family members.  
"Congrats, mate," Came a voice behind him. He turned to see Sirius grinning behind him. James grinned back mischievously. He embraced his best friend hard.  
"Don't forget about us, Prongs." Sirius said. James scoffed.  
"Never," he said genuinely before embracing Remus, then Peter. (A/N: BS) He'd never forget out them. Ever. No matter what happens.  
He could hardly believe he was married in the first place. There was no way he was going to forget about the "ol' days". Squeezing Lily's hand, he knew they would be together forever. 'Til death do us part.and longer. 


End file.
